The Brink of Heartache
by Aku Blossom
Summary: The love of two brothers for one girl, leads them all down a path from which they can never return. When the dust settles can anyone be happy anymore? BlossomxBrick BlossomxButch REPOST
1. Angel's Orange Tresses

_**The Angel With The Orange Tresses  
By Deus Ex Procella**_

_**A/N: **_**This is a repost from my old account "Neo-Larry". I'm in the process of moving all my old stories to this account for everyone's convenience (mine especially). I apologize for the horrible, horrible quality that every story with "Repost" in the summary will have. These are from many, many years ago.**

**

* * *

**

Brick sat atop a building in the downtown area of Townsville. He knew he should be asleep, like his brothers, but for some reason sleep was avoiding him. Something was keeping him awake, or rather, someone. A gentle breeze blew through the quiet city. Brick's now short, red hair blew in the breeze. He sighs and closes his eyes, listening to the peaceful silence that filled the air. Brick leans back and opens his eyes, staring at the starry sky. When did things become so complicated? Back when he was a kid, life was easy. But, that was nine years ago, and within those nine years he began to realize feelings he never knew he had.

"Why couldn't she have just stayed that red-haired puff? Why did she have to become Blossom?"

True, he and his brothers still fought the puffs, however, most of the animosity was gone. It was mostly just for the fun of it. Still, these feelings…why did he have to have them? Originally he and his brothers wanted to kill the girls because they had killed them first. But, somehow things changed. The hate slowly died down, until it had almost vanished. Almost, the hatred for killing them would probably always be there, but it wouldn't control their actions. He closes his eyes and remembers their first fight.

The girls were clearly outmatched in physical power. No matter what they threw at the boys, the boys threw it back twice as hard. Finally they beat the girls. They hadn't killed them, no. Subconsciously, Brick knew that all three of them had purposely let the girls live. Why, he still didn't know. Maybe if they'd known what was about to happen, things would have been different. But, then again, the girls may not have known what was going to happen either. However, when the girls kissed them it happened. Brick blushed slightly at the thought of that first kiss.

"It was…nice. Back then I would have denied it with my entire being, but it didn't change the fact that it wasn't that bad."

But, as the story went, their ingredients went haywire. The boys freaked out, both because they had just been kissed and because of the effects it was having on them. They exploded and their ingredients were scattered. After that, all Brick could remember was darkness. Then one day, he just woke up and was standing in front of Him, with a new haircut. Truthfully, he hated the new look, but he tolerated it for Him's sake. Of course, they fought the girls again.

Once more the girls were outmatched physically, and to top it off, the boys grew bigger each time they were kissed. They toyed with the girls; torturing them for the pain the girls had caused them. That had been a dumb idea. Blossom was able to figure out, thanks to Buttercup, how to beat them. Once more the girls beat them. Him sent them back to his lair, and removed the growth spell on them. After that, he pretty much just set them loose on the town.

"We mostly wandered around and did whatever we wanted, fighting the girls whenever they tried to stop us."

Somehow, despite the boys' strength advantage, the girls were always able to beat them.

"All because she would always find a way through my plan of attack. Sometimes I wonder if the girls would have beaten us if she wasn't the leader…"

It continued throughout the years. However, Brick's feelings for her had begun developing ever since that first kiss. He had to admit; even when he still hated her with a passion he had a grudging respect for her. Brick smiles and sits up. He closes his eyes as he thinks about his beautiful rival.

"I still don't understand, she took my life and I was given a second chance to return the favor. If I wanted to I could go to her house right now and kill her while she sleeps. But…I don't want to…"

Why did he feel this way about her? What was it about her that made his heart beat faster? In his mind, another side of him begins to read off a checklist. The way her hair shines, the determined look in her eyes, the way she handles herself in combat. Fighting her is one of the sole things you live for anymore, the thrill of fighting with an equal. Brick sighs and nods.

"True…I never feel more alive than I do when I'm fighting her. But still, shouldn't I still hate her? How could I have forgiven her for what she's done?"

Then how do you explain her reaction? Brick lowers his head, remembering the one time he'd let these feelings control him. They had been fighting. He hadn't been paying much attention to the fight, as he was too busy focusing on her. She smirked and threw a powerful kick at Brick's side. He jumped over and threw a punch at her face. She dodged, but tripped over a slab of concrete that had been broken during the fight. Brick had lost his balance and fallen on top of her. The two looked at each other, both blushing at their current position. Blossom smiled slightly.

"Well…this is interesting…" she said with a small laugh

Brick, however, was too busy staring into her eyes to register the comment. She looked back at him, wondering what he was about to do. Slowly, without even thinking, Brick leaned down and planted a kiss on Blossom's soft lips. Her eyes widened slightly, then closed as she returned the kiss. They had lain like that for some time before realizing what they were doing. Quickly Brick hopped off of Blossom, who jumped to her feet. The two stared at each other for a few more moments. Brick took a step back and flew off, not feeling like finishing the fight.

"Still…I'm not sure how she really felt about it…I mean, she has a boyfriend…"

Who you want to kill, replied his inner voice. Brick sighs. True, he had wanted to kill Blossom's boyfriend, who's name he hadn't cared to remember, from the moment he'd heard about him. He still did, but what would that be saying? Blossom wasn't his, and never had been. She probably never would be either.

Brick stands up and looks at the shining full moon. He smiles sadly.

"Blossom may never be mine. I may never have the honor of holding her in my arms, but I will never stop feeling this way. This fire she started will continue burning till the day I die."

Brick shakes his head.

"No, it will continue burning, long after I'm gone. However…"

He smirks evilly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to just sit back and watch! Heh, every guy out there who wants to lay a hand on Blossom, you'd better pray you never hurt her, cause if you do, you'll have to answer to me!"

Brick walks into the building, as the stars in the sky shine brighter as if to wish him luck.


	2. Devil's Emerald Eyes

**The Devil With the Emerald Eyes  
By Deus Ex Procella**

_**A/N: **_**This is a repost from my old account "Neo-Larry". I'm in the process of moving all my old stories to this account for everyone's convenience (mine especially). I apologize for the horrible, horrible quality that every story with "Repost" in the summary will have. These are from many, many years ago.

* * *

  
**

Well here I am again, wandering around in the dark. My brothers are…who knows, I left them back at that warehouse. I had to get away; I just can't stand being around him any longer. Brick…my older brother, my friend, my teacher, everything that's ever kept me from getting my ass killed over the years…and I hate him so, so much.

Nothing ever goes wrong for Brick; he's just got everything. All the brains, the fighting skill, the looks, he even…he almost got the girl too. God, that one is just the most unfair of them all. Why does he get a chance to be that close to her? Why can't I? But then again, my entire story would be pointless if I got a slice of the happiness. I'm the outcast, the renegade aren't I? Every group has a lonely, heartless badass, and I guess I'm it.

I just…I just want to be weak…to be vulnerable just once. I want her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. Tell me that she'll take care of me…but it can never happen. I'm destined to wander in the dark, cold and alone for the rest of my life.

It's started to rain, but I hardly care. The freezing rain takes some of the pain away; it almost makes my heart stop burning. But nothing can put that fire out. I've been trying for over five years to make it stop…but it's impossible. I don't know how…but I know I love her; I love her so much. Brick…I know he thinks he loves her like I do, but he can never feel the same way I do. He doesn't go to bed a night, thinking of how cruel life is for never allowing you the right to so much as talk to her, let alone be with her. He doesn't think of all the ways to end the pain, all of the things said and done that have made this dream impossible.

I can feel my eyes watering; I know I'm about to cry. Quite frankly if it didn't come with the loud cries and howling I'd gladly give in. No one would be able to tell anyway in all of this rain. But I can't…hiding the pain is so much harder than just accepting it and giving in, but I can't, I just can't let it consume me tonight.

I look around and realize where my wandering has taken me. I'm outside her window, the same place I end up almost every night. I state up at her window, slowly floating up and nervously looking inside. There she is…sleeping so peacefully unaware of the storm raging outside. Her long red hair…God I'd give anything to just be able to hold her hand, anything to just be mentioned in the same breathe as her. Everything about her is so amazing. Brick could never appreciate her like I do, no one can.

I float away from the window, shaking my head slowly. I land and take off running down the street. Why do things have to be this way? Why am I so terrified…I can't talk to her, I can barely look at her without blushing. I'd do anything just to be with her. I know I probably sound obsessive by now, and to be quite honest I really think I am. It's not healthy…loving something so much. I just know it's not good for me. But I want her…I NEED her so much.

Stopping again, trying to catch my breath I can see one of my childhood hangouts before me. Mojo's observatory, the place where we celebrated our first victory against the Powerpuff Girls…and the first place I began to slowly hate Brick so much. She kissed him…she always kissed him, not me. Back then it didn't matter; it was gross and icky, but now. Now I'd do anything, even die again, if it meant she would kiss me just once.

I walk slowly up the steps, breathing heavily. I reach the top and stare at the door. Hours seem to fly by as the rain begins to pour down heavier than ever. I push open the door, entering into the dark laboratory. Everything is dusty; Mojo must still be in prison; that'll make this easier. I stumble through the shadows, searching for something, anything that can make the fire in my heart stop. I stop in front of a counter and pull it open. That's where I find my answer…the answer to all of my questioning. I take it out and watch the moonlight glint off it. I hide it in my pocket and leave the observatory; feeling chills quaking down my spine.

The rain is pouring down harder…so much colder now. I can literally feel my toes about to freeze and crack off. But I really don't care; I've come too far now. I slowly walk past her window again. I stare up into the glass, then nearly scream and jump back. She's standing at the window, looking at me curiously. I shake and tremble, trying to resist the urge to break into a run. If I ran she'd think I was up to something, then she'd find me and she'd hate me forever. She smiles at me and waves a little, then closes her curtains and walks away.

I stand there in shock, the image of her smiling at me burned forever into my memory. Now I know I'm starting to sound crazy, lord knows I think I'm crazy. I'm sick…honestly sick, but I need it so much. I need to continue loving her; she's the only reason I have for waking up in the morning. I live to suffer never knowing her touch, never feeling her kiss, never to be held by her and have my fears and troubles shushed away. I take off running, the rain and my own tears mixing to practically blind me.

I finally find myself standing in front of the warehouse, the place I know my brothers are sleeping peacefully, unaware of my actions. I enter, shivering at the slight temperature change and the lack of heavy rainfall. I walk up to my little sleeping area and sit down, taking what I found at Mojo's out of my pocket. I watch it; see it gleam in the moonlight.

I look across the warehouse, staring at Brick's sleeping form. He is completely defenseless, completely unaware of how much I utterly hate him. I stare down at the object in my hands, feeling another tremble go through me. This is the key, the key that will end his reign over me. I stand up and slowly walk to him, staring at his sleeping face. He looks almost innocent while he's sleeping, unaware of the insane emerald eyes staring down at him. I lift the object above me, my eyes shaking and trembling with insanity. Brick…you've always been there for me, always looked after me, and always taught me to improve myself. That's why I have to do this…because as long as you're around she'll never see me, she'll never see me, hidden forever in your shadow.

* * *

The next morning the police and the Powerpuff Girls are investigating the scene of a murder that happened during the night. Boomer awoke that morning and found Butch missing, and Brick lying with his throat slit open. Lying nearby was a Duranium knife covered in blood, with a note lying beside it.

_Dear Boomer,_

_I know by the time you read this; it'll already be too late. I've finally snapped and killed Brick. I thought it would make my hurting stop…it would fix everything that was wrong, but I couldn't have been further from the truth. I want you to know that I'm sorry, no matter how much I truly thought I hated Brick, I was just jealous because he was always the one to shine. Now I finally realized that I was living in the shadow of my own self-doubt, not my brother. I'm already gone…no one will ever have to see the devil with the emerald eyes again. The devil that took away his own chance to every have a happy ending._

_Love,  
Butch_


	3. Start of it All

**The One that Started it All  
By Deus Ex Procella**

_**A/N: **_**This is a repost from my old account "Neo-Larry". I'm in the process of moving all my old stories to this account for everyone's convenience (mine especially). I apologize for the horrible, horrible quality that every story with "Repost" in the summary will have. These are from many, many years ago.

* * *

**

It had been nearly twenty years since that day, the day that Butch went insane and killed his brother, Brick. After that Boomer went insane from the image of his eldest brother's gruesome murder, only driven further mad from the knowledge that Butch had been the one to do it. He just seemed to shut down, becoming a vegetable who now just sat alone in the Townsville Mental Institution.

After that horrible night I haven't had a good night's sleep, I've barely been able to function at half of my full ability knowing that I was the cause for all the suffering the Rowdyruff Boys have faced. Maybe I'm being too harsh on myself, but Brick had been in love with me. I could see it; maybe that's why we stopped fighting to the death.

But Butch…I hadn't known about his feelings at all. That night I saw him in the rain, he looked so haunted, so broken. I can't believe I actually did that to him…if I had just known how he felt maybe I could have changed things; maybe the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't have faced such a horrible end.

But after twenty years, I might have finally found the lead I needed to put this to an end. Boomer was committed and Brick was dead; Butch was the only one of the Rowdyruff Boys unaccounted for. It took so much work, so much blood, sweat and tears but I finally held the answer to the mystery in my hand.

"This is the place that Doctor Hardly pointed me to…Death's Peak…" I walked through the freezing breeze as I ascended the slippery slope leading to the cliff over looking the valley below. Ever since that night I've tried to think about what I would say to Butch when I found him, how I'd tell him how sorry I was and how I'd never be able to take away his suffering. It was all coming back to me as I slowly approached him. I jumped in shock, taking in the sight before me with wide eyes.

He sat there unmoving, looking out over the cliff. The snow and freezing wind had left him chiseled and broken, but he still stood unmoving like an eternal sentry protecting the cliff below. I knelt down by him, trying to catch my breath as the bitter wind ripped at my body. I knew I should have worn a heavier coat, but this will make things easier. Now that I knew what condition Butch was in, I could make things right once more.

"Butch…I don't know if you want to speak to me, but I've spent the last twenty years looking for you." He didn't move, still staring out over the horizon. I couldn't blame him, after all the suffering I had caused him. I shivered, noticing that my skin was getting frostbitten. After losing my powers ten years ago, this probably wasn't the best place for me to be. But it didn't matter; I had more important things to take care of.

"I'm so sorry for all of the suffering I caused you. I never knew how you felt…because I was too concerned with how Brick felt." He didn't move, and I didn't expect him to. "But Butch, nothing was ever going to happen between Brick and me. I knew he was in love with me, but I only saw him as a distant friend. I never ignored you to hurt you; I honestly didn't see how much you loved me."

I took a shaky breath, shaking violently all over as the cold began getting to me. I dropped to my hands and knees, barely able to hold me up as I stared down at the snow, which was piling up around me.

"I can never ask you to forgive me, not after what I've done to you. I only wish that you hear my apology. I'm so sorry Butch, for everything I did to you. Boomer is still alive…if you can consider his condition to be living." I laughed morbidly, thinking about how dark all of this seemed. Butch gave no indication that he was even listening to me, but I didn't care. I only knew that he had to hear me out before it was too late.

"I love you Butch, but not in the way you loved me. I loved you, Brick, and Boomer all like brothers…with Mojo being the connection between us. I know this isn't what you wanted, but it's all I have to give to you." I slumped to the ground, my face bright blue and my lips frozen as another shiver went through me. The snow was covering half of my face, despite being quickly blown away by the heavy winds.

"Please Butch, just hear me out…I'm sorry and I'd do anything to show you just how sorry." I could feel my life slipping away from me. With every gust and billow the harsh winds of Death's Peak took another bit of my life energy with them. I sighed shakily, trying to gather the strength to move, but figuring I had more to say I decided to save that strength for later.

"I wish I could say I knew how you felt and that I loved you in every way you loved me, but I know that isn't the case. But you know…maybe I deserve your eternal hatred. Because of what happened I never married, I never had children…I never had a life, Butch." I sighed as tears began leaking from my eyes, freezing to my cheeks before they had traveled very far.

"I just gave up on life, barely able to function. I felt so horrible for the pain I caused you and your brothers and I knew there was nothing I could ever do to make things right again. Maybe that's why I'm here, talking to you in the middle of this blizzard. I'm only wearing this light weight jacket, and it was barely warm enough to get me up here. I'm running out of time Butch, but I still have so much I want to say to you, that I'm afraid I'll never get a chance to say." I held my chest tightly, feeling a dull pain in my shoulders and neck. I developed heart trouble several years ago, probably after I just gave up caring about my life. I was the cause for the end of three lives, why should mine mean anything?

"I guess you'll finally get some justice from this Butch…even if you can't see it," I weakly pushed myself up, using all of my strength to look at him once more. Rather…I wasn't looking at Butch; I was staring at a crude headstone, with these words carved into it.

_Here lies Butch Jojo  
A failure as a brother  
May he suffer eternally for his crimes_

I weakly brushed my hand along the stone, smiling weakly as I felt the last of my energy leaving me. I fell to the ground, the wind seeming so distant as I became horribly aware of the beating of my heart.

_Buh-Bump_

This is the fate that is worth me though, isn't it? I caused so much pain and suffering without even knowing about it, it's only fair I die here with no one to comfort me, no one to tell me that the beautiful kingdom of Heaven is waiting just a breath away.

_Buh…Bump_

I'm sorry for everything I've done…and everything I never did. I could have moved on, but I just felt so horrible for the Rowdyruff Boys, I couldn't make myself get over their tragedy. Now all that's left is for me to silently give in and leave this world. I used to be the protector of the innocent, leader of those who upheld truth, justice, and honor…now I'm the one who started it all and rightly so…I'm the one it will all end with.

_Buh……bump………_


End file.
